Smurfs Are Not A Dog's Best Friend
by Cat Silver
Summary: -!OLD FIC;Archived and Scrapped!- Inuyasha enters into Kagome's world after the tricks of a foul little village of blue creatures put up a bit of a fight. Falling into an "evil" plot by a still living Naraku, they explore the future world and its demons.
1. In Which 3 Boys Find A TV

Inuyasha was furious, she had ran off to her own time again but not without first slamming him with a sit. He rubbed his head looking like he was going to tear someone apart. Shippou had retreated to a corner soon followed by Miroku. Miroku on the other hand (Cat-*wince* bad pun) was more scared of Sango and the look she was giving him. Myoga for the time being had disappeared, a hint? "I'm going to go get her back now! She had no right to leave!" With this little outburst he ran out the door and towards the dry well. Shippou followed him not for wanting to get hurt but wanting to see Kagome when she got back and if she had grabbed him any chocolate while she was over there. Miroku, who desperately wanted to get away from Sango and the murderous look she was giving him, followed.  
  
As they reached the well they found Inuyasha about to jump into it. There was a loud sound from the forest and Shippou jumped up to cling to Inuyasha in fear because he knew the scent that was surrounding them, Blue Demons. The Smurfs. If they didn't find a way out of there now they would be killed, knowing Inuyasha some of the demons would be following them in death. Inuyasha also sensed the Demon Smurfs presence but just dimly from their high-pitched and annoying singing, he had had a cold, which would explain why he was slightly less rude than normal because he knew if he annoyed anyone too much he would probably get thunked over the head since his senses in this dulled state wouldn't get him far. He grabbed Miroku's arm even though the monk was preparing to fight and pulled all three of them into the well.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the top of the well, they were in Kagome's time, and the "Demons" had been left behind. He poked Miroku and the monk groaned, that fall into the well had knocked him unconscious. Inuyasha sighed and heaved the Monk over his shoulder and grabbed Shippou's tail. Ignoring the kitsune's yell ("HEY!"), he leapt out of the well and into the well house at which the monk saw to it to wake up a bit. "Where.*gurgle*. are we?" Miroku asked groggily, "When would be more appropriate," Inuyasha growled at him and dropped him to the ground. Miroku let out an oomph noise and shook his head getting up and dusting his self off, at least they had left Sango behind so he wouldn't get hit over the head with a boomerang. Shippou had already bounced out the door and was heading for Kagome's house, don't blame the kit he was hungry and he smelt oden. Inuyasha debated going after him and dragging him back but instead started striding towards the house as well, leaving Miroku to catch up, which the monk did. Shippou was just about to walk in unannounced when Inuyasha caught up with him. He grabbed the fox's tail and pointed to the doorbell, which the kitsune obligingly pushed.  
  
Kagome had been waiting for Inuyasha to come and drag her back soon knowing that her leaving hadn't been founded this time but she had been angry! She walked to the door wondering why Inuyasha had rung the doorbell instead of walking in grabbing her and dragging her back to his time. She opened the door to get a ball of fur launched at her and hugging her neck crying, "KAGOME!!!" Kagome blinked and pried off Shippou, "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked blinking. She hadn't though that anyone but her and Inuyasha could pass through the well. Inuyasha growled out, "Feh, how else? I brought them!" Kagome looked around at the word them and half expected Kaede and Sango to have come to but only saw Miroku, "We can't go back, demons have set up camp near the well and they won't have left so soon," Inuyasha said to Kagome, who paused for a second, "I guess you could stay here for a night or two." She trailed off as she heard her Mother coming.  
  
Shippou was instantly grabbed and hugged tightly, "He's so cute! What is he? A kitsune I do say! Is he a friend of yours? What's his name?" Shippou stuck his head out of Kagome's mother's arms, "I'm Shippou, and I'm hungry can I have some oden?" (Cat- that's it I'm calling her Mom now. Too much writing to call her Kagome's Mother.Lazy aren't I?) Mom stopped a second and looked down at him, "Why of course you can! Come on we'll see if we can get you a cookie too!" with a happy yell from Shippou the pair disappeared into the kitchen. Miroku looking after the pair with his eyebrow raised, and Inuyasha shaking his head. "Does she do that to anything cute that comes to her doorway?" Kagome nodded, "Only if it's demon, she did have a particular fascination with Inuyasha's ears." Inuyasha blushed a bit and pushed past her well adjusted to her home from how many times he'd been there, he was hungry too and that little kitsune wasn't the only one who liked cookies. Kagome stepped aside and Miroku walked in nodding graciously to her and also headed to the kitchen to find out what these "cookies" were. Kagome shook her head and closed the door. Everyone likes cookies.  
  
Souta's head appeared at the top of the stairs and he ran down them. He had spotted Inuyasha, his hero. He ran into the kitchen and latched onto Inuyasha's leg, "Hi Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked down from his cookie consumption, "Hi there Souta." he handed down a cookie to the kid, (Cat- Oh wow a rare occurrence Inuyasha being nice! Someone get the camera!) Everyone stared for a second, "Feh, what ya looking at?" He returned to chomping cookies with Souta sitting in his lap and happily eating cookies from Inuyasha's stash, wow the kid still has his hands! At another glare from Inuyasha the other three who knew him stopped staring and ate their cookies.  
  
Kagome went to sit on the couch with her small plate of cookies to watch T.V. She grabbed a remote and before she even got to channel surf Shippou had claimed her lap and was asking what the glowing box filled with people was. "It's called a T.V. Do you remember that photograph I showed you?" Shippou nods, "Well the T.V. takes lots of those photos and plays them fast so that a moving picture is made. You can see these pictures with the little colored lights that make up the screen behind the glass. Do you get it?" Another Shippou nodding, and a Miroku nodding, and an Inuyasha shaking his head. Wait they weren't here when she started explaining! Oh well, "Ok Inuyasha go up to the screen and look at it, do you see the different little lights?" Inuyasha nods, "Those make up pictures and as different lights go on and off the pictures move ok?" Inuyasha nods again and Kagome sighs changing the channel, the boys become entranced with the T.V. and prove that the attraction to T.V. is universal for guys. (Cat- *Nod, nod* ANY boy, anywhere, anytime.) Kagome stopped on a sci-fi flick, Tremors 2, and Miroku's mouth dropped open when a giant worm rose out of the ground, ate the little remote control car and was blown to smithereens.  
  
"Wow what magic was that? That would be very useful," Miroku asked still staring at the screen. Kagome sighed, "It's not magic, it's a small canister filled with exploding powder called T.N.T. When it blows up anything nearby does the same." Miroku tore his eyes away from the screen to look disbelievingly at Kagome until Shippou and Inuyasha gasped, "Whoa! What I miss?!" he asked returning to T.V. land. Kagome sighed again and started watching the movie as well.  
  
An hour and a half later the movie was over and the boys were excitedly talking about it. Kagome had fallen asleep and was now leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder while Shippou was half asleep in her lap and murmuring something about how messy it was to kill those monsters. Inuyasha was to busy recounting the part where the little running things escaped from the big worms to notice. Miroku was nodding at Inuyasha's explanation and adding his own bits to it.  
  
Finally Inuyasha ran out of things to say and Miroku had found the remote. He had started channel surfing when Mom came in. She got that look on her face that all mothers have when they are peeved off that their little munchkins have stayed up late, "Everyone to BED now!" she said herding Miroku to the second couch which had been made into a bed for him while Inuyasha was shoved up stairs by Souta to sleep in the cot made for him (insert the following were ever you want. Inuyasha: Feh I sleep in trees! Mom: Not while I'm Mother in this household you don't. Souta: Can he sleep in my room? Can he? Mom: O.K. Inuyasha: Don't I get a say in this? Souta and Mom: No! Inuyasha: Feh.) and Kagome dragged her half asleep self up to her room with Shippou following tripping on the odd stair since he was half asleep.  
  
Mom didn't even notice that her new little demon kid had followed Kagome until she went to check in on all of them to make sure they were sleeping. Inuyasha was sleeping sitting up in his cot which pulled a grin out of Mom and Souta looked like he had tried to do the same but ended up with his head on the bedpost. Miroku was soundly asleep holding on to his staff in one hand. Kagome was asleep with Shippou snuggled into her side like normal. Mom smiled and headed to her own room till morning.  
  
The next morning all the demons of the household had woken up to the smells of bacon and eggs and toast, having never tried these before but liking the smell they woke up the rest of the family when they hurried to the kitchen. Inuyasha sat there trying his best to look like he didn't do anything and Shippou was blinking his eyes in the pleading puppy way. Souta was sitting there after spotting Inuyasha leaving and sliding down the banister which of course Inuyasha had to try after seeing how fun it had looked tried testing his own way at sliding down, three times. Kagome came in yawning and stretching her hair a bit messy and Miroku followed also stretching but able smile widely at Mom. Grandpa had finished whatever rites had kept him in his lair the night before and also sleepily walked in.  
  
Mom sent Souta to fetch plates and Inuyasha followed to help after a little bit of urging on Souta's part. Souta loaded up Inuyasha's arms with cups and grabbed plates for them all himself. They went back for a second trip during which they pulled out lot of forks. Inuyasha looked at them strangely having seen only chopsticks as utensils if any at all. Souta grabbed the jug of orange juice and hauled it to the table. Mom had already dished up some food for them and they set to with a will, Inuyasha getting a firm explanation of the fork by both Kagome and Souta.  
  
After breakfast Kagome started to wonder what she was going to do with 3 guys, from another time, all day. Miroku partly solved that problem by becoming greatly engrossed in Grandpa's history lesson to which Grandpa laid it on thick and even lead him into his lair to show off some artifacts that he had collected over the years. " This Sutra isn't working sir," came an innocent sentence from the not-so-innocent monk who set about showing Grandpa how to make proper ones. Amazingly Grandpa took this news quite well and they started making a whole new set.  
  
Kagome thought a bit, Shippou could change his shape and hold it for a bit but what about Inuyasha, with those ears. Finally she came to a solution; she could force him into a baseball cap and some of her father's old clothes from the attic. (Cat-Yeah yeah there's no mention of her father so just go along with me eh? Thanks!) With a small grin she headed up stairs and grabbed some clothes that looked like they would fit Inuyasha and a bright red bandana from her own collection. She shoved them in his arms and shoved him into the bathroom before he could protest, "Change into those now!" she called through the door. She was still holding the bandana; she wanted to put the finishing touch on herself.  
  
A while later a dressed Inuyasha came out of the bathroom. Amazingly all the clothes fit, and he even put them on right. (Cat- *cough*divine*cough*author*cough*intervention*cough* *innocent look*) I guess spying on her class at school really did help! He looked a bit self- conscious and was plucking at the shirt she had made him put on. "Hey you don't look half bad!" Shippou said earning a look of surprise from Inuyasha and Kagome. "One second," Kagome said reaching up and slipping on the bandana, effectively covering up his ears and giving him a cool look to boot, "There we go, I must admit those don't look too bad." She stepped back to stand near Shippou's perch on the back of the couch to admire her work of art.  
  
"Feh. Ok enough looking at me. Why'd you force me into these?" he plucked at it some more. "Well how else could we take you anywhere? You wouldn't have fit in anywhere with your kimono and those ears, but now I could even take you to the mall. If, of course, you promise not to kill anyone or anything," she wagged her finger at him and he grumbled but nodded, "Ok then, Shippou you'll have to change into someone more suited to this place though. Try for human eh?" The kitsune also nodded and set a small leaf on his head. With a small poof a kid around 13 was leaning on the back of the couch dressed in the clothes he had seen Souta wearing in one of Kagome's photos. He was smiling smugly at the pair of them.  
  
Inuyasha sort of blinked and Kagome decided that he needed a sweater around his waist. Why you ask? As he once said, " Mine is a tragic tail," he blinked and glanced at his stupid tail glaring as if it would go away. No such chance. Kagome returned with an older sweater of Souta's. She promptly handed it over to Shippou. With that tied around his waist and covering up his tail he looked much more human.  
  
Author Remarks: Cat- Ok now this can go one of two. three. ok a couple ways, they can head to the mall, they can head to a burger place or they can just stay home and play Parcheesi. sure.right.*rolls eyes* Parcheesi.. Whatever. Well, input or no more story I say! MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Erm.. I think the author just lost it.. Ok then see ya after I get out of the nut house! * Tries to wave from strait-jacket.fails* 


	2. In Which The Matchmakers Make a Plan

| Author Remarks: |  
  
Yes I, Cat, have returned from the Nut house with even more creative Ideas. Namely Hojo might get pulled in. How fun will that be? Well let's see!  
  
When Kagome told them about the mall they thought it was great Idea. To Inuyasha the Food Court sounded like an invention worth investigating and Shippou wanted to see the Arcade. Kagome just wanted to live through this day with her social status intact. When she asked Mom for a ride she gladly said yes, anything to get them out of the house. They were taking over! Well Inuyasha suspiciously eyed the car while Shippou hopped in the front seat instantly. Anything Kagome said was safe was good in his book and the front looked like the best spot. Kagome jumped into the back seat and told Inuyasha to come on! Inuyasha still not happy with the car cautiously got into the car next to Kagome. Mom told them, "Seatbelts everyone!" and Inuyasha found a new hazard. Pinching his fingers in the clasp of the evil invention known as the Seatbelt. Sooner or later he got it on with Shippou trying not to laugh at him, Kagome's Mother had helped the kitsune with his seatbelt. When everyone was buckled in Mom drove off. She actually drove like a sane person! Amazing knowing who's writing this story.  
  
They got there without incident other than a random bad driver. That white car was going the wrong way! Getting out of the car Inuyasha vowed that other than the return trip home he would walk. He had to make sure Kagome was okay on the trip home. (Cat- =^n.n^= There's your daily recommended allowance of Waffyness Mua hahahahaha.) Kagome waited impatiently for Shippou who was stuck in his seatbelt. Inuyasha laughed a little bit. The little chibi deserved it but he got a light whack over the head from Kagome. Finally Shippou got out and they all walked into the Mall. Inuyasha restrained himself from running straight to where the delicious smells where coming from instead voting to go to the Arcade where all those bells were coming from.  
  
Shippou ran ahead (Cat- GAH NOOO THE WAFFYNESS IS TAKING OVER!) leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to walk a bit slower towards the Games room getting a good look at the stores. " Oh no," Kagome said covering her eyes as her match making friends spotted them and made their way over. "So who's this?" Eri asked giving Inuyasha look over. He blinked and sidled slightly behind and closer to Kagome. He could handle Evil monsters that would rip you heart out as soon as look at you, and evil magic, and spiders. But rabid fan girls.erm I mean schoolgirls hitting on him were a very large obstacle. (Cat- Awww how cute! Afraid of the Rabid Fan Girls I disguised as Kagome's buddies from school. No wonder he's nervous!) "Guys this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is," Pointing to each one in turn, "Eri, Yuka and Ayume." " Nice to meet you Inuyasha!" Yuka, " Yeah great to meet you," Ayume, "Good to meet you Inuyasha, Kagome can we have a word with you?" Eri. As Kagome and the 3 girls walked away Inuyasha fidgeted debating whether or not to go sit on the bench and wait.  
  
Eri hissed, "I thought you liked Hojo! What's the story with this new guy?" " Erm, Umm-"goes the broken Kagome till she's interrupted, "Do you like him?" Ayume "How come we don't know him?" Yuka "Well you see he's from another.um. school! Yeah that's it! He's from another school. And um, we met at a.*Think Kagome think! * Feudal Era play?" Ayume," Ooooo he's an actor?" Kagome, "Um no we just sat near each other in the front row." Kagome hoped Inuyasha was hearing this so he could back her up. He had decided to sit on the bench and was listening to every word they said. Even with the bandana over his ears he had pretty good hearing. (Cat- I am truly evil! MUA HA HA HAAAA!!!) He noticed she never did answer that question about her liking him. *Feh, she never says anything good when I might be listening. * He thought. The girls returned and Inuyasha realized something. He got up, " Kagome we forgot about Shippou!" Kagome blinked, *oh no* " GAH! Come on Inuyasha we have to find him!" she grabbed his arm turning back briefly, " Nice seeing you, see you in school!" Inuyasha also turned around, " Yeah nice meeting you bye!" They both hurried off. Eri, Yuka Ayume together, " We've got to get those two together!" (Cat, again- Evil, EVIL I TELL YOU EVIL! _; heh heh.)  
  
The found Shippou on a bench waiting for them outside the Arcade, "Finally I thought I'd be stuck here forever." he grumped. "Sorry Shippou we were hijacked by the Match Makers I have for friends," She sighed. Inuyasha was grinning for some unknown reason. A reason soon revealed as Kagome lifted her arm to look at her watch, "Er sorry," she said letting go of his hand the grin faded just a bit. Shippou looked near to bursting with laughter, Inuyasha sooo liked her, and it was obvious. Eri, Yuka, and Ayume were following them like watchful hounds until they spotted Hojo at the arcade. A plan was born.  
  
| Author Notes: |  
  
Heh, heh. I'm beyond evil! Well this is fun anyways; the rabid fan girls are doing their job well. Sorry it's so short. (1, 032 words _) I have to take a break from this story for a little bit; I've been typing 2 ½ hours straight. I wonder what that plan will be. Whatever it is it can't be good if Hojo, Kagome and Inuyasha are in it. BTW I renamed Eri, Yuka, and Ayume thanks to Cloudwalker! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU ROCK BEYOND MY KNOWLEDGE!!!!!!!! Oh he was grinning because Kagome was still holding his hand n_n... And everyone thanks for reviewing! Yes I will reply later BUT for now my brain shall be fried... *drops a black smoldering thing next to her...* Ooops...  
  
o.O... *Walks off willingly to the nut house* Can I have all the almonds I want? *seems she STILL doesn't know what a nut house IS O.o...* 


	3. In which 3 Mysterious People enter and H...

| Author Remarks: |  
  
*Returns eating almonds* Yum yum! These are good! n.n Ok I should continue the story eh? I like muh title after all so WEEE! To the Plan and be afeared of what it is. Ooooooooooo! It doesn't say if this is a Kagome and Inuyasha fic or not. hmmm.  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha and Shippou have discovered the wonderful thing that is video games. Unfortunately Kagome doesn't have that many quarters; luckily Inuyasha and Shippou have become so good at the game that they keep getting free games. "Shippou go right go right!" Inuyasha hissed firing the laser cannons and dispatching yet another demon. They were working together for a change; Inuyasha was manning the weapons while Shippou was driving. "Shoot him, shoot him!!" Shippou squeals as Inuyasha destroys the boss demon of the level. After a brief victory celebration they continued to level 30. Kagome sat nearby watching the two take on the next level easily defeating the demons, "Come on this is boring, can we go to the food court?" She asked watching them. They were too busy to even notice.  
  
Lesson #1: Never ignore someone who can hurt you.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she paused. No movement. "SIT!" Inuyasha's head plowed into the video game control center narrowly missing Shippou and consequently destroying the machine. He moaned lightly while Shippou still had a look of surprise on his face. Kagome stood there with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot and giving the pair her worse glare. Inuyasha pulled his head from the mangled game to find himself staring into the face of a VERY angry Kagome, "Um Hi Kagome," Even he didn't want to insult her when she's THIS mad. The owner/guard had come to see what had happened to his precious money making machines only to spot Kagome's face and step to the side allowing her to pass with the two disgruntled guys. They made their way to the food court passing a bench of three girls behind a newspaper. After Kagome, Shippou, and Inuyasha passed the three girls laid down the newspaper and pulled down their brand new fashion designer spy glasses with built in side mirrors to track anything behind them and looked at the threesome. "Should we go through with this?" Ayume whined. Eri hissed back, "Yes! It's the only way!" Yuka shook her head at her counterparts, "We could jus-" "Shhh! He's coming!" Eri interrupted as Hojo also made his way towards the food court, "Perfect. Okay which one of you has the masks? And who has the rope?" Yuka held up the rope and Ayume held up the masks, "Perfect, they'll never see it coming." (Cat- Rope? Masks? YEEK! I dun wanna be them!) Inuyasha stared at the vast amounts of food, treats for all ages, hotdogs on sticks, Chinese food, Japanese food, Arbys and Ivers. Ah heaven to his dog demon senses. He licked his lips staring as a roast chicken was brought out of the oven. Kagome giggled at his expression, it was even better than watching him beg for Ramen. Shippou too was entranced by the delights of the food court watching happily as the sausages rolled over and over dripping savory juices from their perches. (Cat-Can anyone guess I'm hungry? n.n;) Insert one naiveté boy here. Hojo walked in busy counting up the money in his wallet to see if he had enough for a hamburger AND the date with Kagome this weekend. He had enough since he got a nice allowance, (Cat- *cough*Richparents*cough*) and grinned happily shoving the date money back. Unfortunately dog demons do not make very good doorways. Brick walls are another story. Hojo spotted the back of the drooling slightly hanyou's back and stepped to the right tripping over a chair and flying onto the ground hitting a plate full of fries another random person was carrying to their table. Fries were EVERYWHERE! Kagome recognized the tumbler and blinked, "Hojo? Are you alright?" Kagome bent down to help Hojo up, which caught Inuyasha's attention. Who was this wimpy kid? Why did Kagome have that sympathetic look in her eye she always got when Inuyasha got hurt?! "It's alright, I'm fine," Hojo pulled the fry box off of his head, "Oh hiya Kagome!" The perpetual smile returned making Inuyasha cringe. Shippou bounced forward to help Hojo up and soon the boy was on his feet. If Kagome noticed the homicidal glint in Inuyasha's eyes she didn't show any sign, "Hojo this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Hojo." The overly perky guy put out his hand to shake and Inuyasha noticing Kagome's idea that Inuyasha should VERY nice to this boy shook it.  
  
Lesson #2: Dog demons have a VERY firm grip!  
  
Hojo's smile turned into a wince briefly as Inuyasha's handshake turned into more of a grip of DOOM! Pulling his hand back he grinned again. Shippou looked unnerved this time. "Sorry about those fries," said Hojo to the random person who was trying VERY hard not to be noticed. "Oh it's nothing," the person said in a fake deep voice waving a hand nonchalantly, "Got them from a coupon anyways." The person's features were obscured by what could only be described as a horrid mask. It was a clown face; on top of the mask were a pair of reverse view spyglasses and s/he or it was wearing a hat on top. Hojo oblivious to everything as usual smiled happily making this person twitch and hurry away to the other 2 masked creatures.  
  
--  
  
| Author Remarks: |  
  
HA! HA I SAY Again! Another chapter out and it's turning out nicely. The plan? Well to be sure it will be good, unfortunately I haven't thought of it yet X.x. The Masked people? *Grins maliciously* Wouldn't you like to know? *Cackles* Ah but tell me who you think they are and I'll erm. tell you MAYBE next chapter. Ok now on to write the next chapter of the Slumber Party fic. Adios! 


	4. In Which There is a couple Kidnappings!

| Author Remarks: |  
  
HA! I finally decided to write the next chapter. Aren't you lucky my minions? Eh well to tell you the truth I haven't been updating because I have yet to come up with a plan for those fangirls. Yeaahhh. *sweatdrop* Eh I'll make it up as I go along...  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo, finally decided on hamburgers and fries, mostly due to Kagome's insistance they were good. Kagome on the other hand knew they were both cheap and good. Hojo had joined in with the group, even though Inuyasha was growling every once in a while. Hojo hadn't seemed to notice anything yet. Kagome was watching Inuyasha through her bangs, just in case.  
  
  
  
Shippou was gobbling down fries happily, "Mmm! These fries are yummy Kagome!" he squealed before testing a hamburger. His mouth puckered up and he looked like he'd just eaten a dead rat, "Ewwwwww." Kagome looked over,   
  
"What's wrong?" He made a face,   
  
"What IS this?" he pulled out a red slice of tomato holding it by his claws at arms length. Inuyasha eyed it and munched down on his own hamburger,   
  
"Mm! Hey dis ish pretteh good." Inu said through a mouthful. Shippou looked at him in disbelief,   
  
"You LIKE these things?"   
  
"Yeah! Toss it over!" Shippou did so at once and Inuyasha opened his hamburger, added it, and closed it. He munched down and Shippou just started at him in disgust. Hojo chuckled grabbing a random fry out of Kagome's pack. Inuyasha growled loudly and looked like he was going to shred Hojo. Kagome gave him a look and he settled from growling and glaring heatedly at Hojo.   
  
Suddenly three masked beings, each holding a rope leapt out from under tables. One of the taller ones slapped a bag over Inuyasha's head. He was out like a light. Kagome yelled before she was gagged and another bag thrown over her head. Hojo was given the same treatment as Kagome while Shippou darted under the table and hid as the masked people tied up their prey and drug them away to his horror.  
  
  
  
Kagome felt herself thrown onto something like the back of a van. She slammed her head aginst the floor and was knocked out as the back doors slammed. Three black wearing beasts jumped into the van and started it squealing out of the parking lot.   
  
Meanwhile another set of three were having a tough time carrying a pair of bodies. They laid the bodies side by side as one of the dark cloaked ones fumbled with a set of keys. They opened the back of a van and the other two hefted the bodies into the straw filled back of the van and slammed the doors.   
  
Hojo woke up first he wiggled his arms and groaned. He was tied up, great. He sat up pulling his bound fists in front of him. He used his hands to pull off the bag on his head. Looking around with a grin, sure this was a joke of some sort, he saw someone else bound and bagged next to him. He looked the knots holding his arms together over. He used his teeth it pull out the knot and freed his hands. He rubbed his wrists some and then started untying his fellow captive. He pulled the bag off their head to find Inuyasha, without his bandana. (Cat- *LE GASP*)  
  
Inuyasha gave a moan and rolled over. Hojo Kinda just stared frozen with a grin on his face. Inuyasha opened one eye to this sight and yelped throwing his arms up and breaking the ropes which binded him. Hojo twitched, and stared. Inuyasha backed away from the beast before realizing it was Hojo.   
  
"OY! Don't DO that!" Inuyasha yelled. The Van took a corner and they slammed into the wall together.   
  
"GET OFF!" Inuyasha yelled again shoving Hojo off him. Hojo rolled and gave a muffled reply,   
  
"ow."   
  
(And so I leave you all evilly like until next chapter. Sorry folks, I'm slow. X_x) 


	5. In Which there is a Rating Upgrade and N...

(AND SO I RETURN! Yay for everyone who's still alive after that wait! Now onto the story... (BTW Folks I added more to this chapter. It didn't feel finished to me!)  
  
Kagome woke slowly, finding her arms bound and a gag in her mouth. She stayed silent, trying to figure out where she was through the bag over her head. Soon it came to her that she was in a truck, it was heading uphill by the feel of things. Feeling safe enough to moan into the gag she rolled onto her stomach wincing at the pain in her head. Her hands were asleep and her body was sore from the constant bouncing. The truck slowed, and then sped up and then slowed again. She tried to sit up and ended up only bruising her chin on the plastic floor. The truck stopped and the doors were swung open, there was a groan of dismay and a hiss from something like a snake as something drug her out of the truck. She wriggled but something's clammy hands held her tightly.  
  
"It's awake," something to the right hissed in a raspy voice.   
  
"Damnit, The Boss's going to kill us," a second voice growled, Kagome was hefted over a shoulder and the doors were slammed. They made their way into an elevator, Kagome could hear the music and dings from hitting floors, and around the 10th floor and bells stopped and the door swooshed open. Kagome whimpered at the sounds of creatures growling and hissing and roaring around her, and the room felt large, damp, and crowded. Then she heard something that chilled her to the bone.  
  
"Do you have Inuyasha?" came the cool voice of someone familiar. She wriggled and the creature put her down pulling off the bag. Kagome woud have yelped if not for the gag. There sitting in shadow, in a throne, at the end of a room filled with demons in cages was Naraku. His dark hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, and he was wearing a business suit. One of the demons who had captured her stepped forward, he was a newt-like creature, fretting and rubbing his hands together nervously.   
  
"Ssssir, we.. we... we failed," he whispered looking over his shoulders as if something was about to murder him.   
  
Naraku's eyes narrowed, but he waved his hand nonchalantly, "Who have you brought instead?"  
  
"A young girl that wasss with him, sssir," it replied hunching it's shoulders sadly.  
  
"Very good. You may go now." Naraku said. The larger demon behind Kagome, looking like a kind of bear, patted her head fondly. Then a smaller dark looking fox demon grabbed his hand leading the larger demon away. Kagome however stared at Naraku in hate as the man scratched his chin in thought.  
  
"Your name... Kagome was it?" Kagome nodded glaring at her foe. He snapped his fingers and a small dragon appeared beside him. He pointed at her and it scuttled over. She pulled back from the thing in disgust, but it ignored this, neatly clipping the ropes binding her with it's claws.   
  
Kagome reached up removing the gag, "How the HELL did you get here Naraku?!" The girl stood rubbing her arms and stalked across the room shaking a finger at him, "You Bastard! You Kidnapped me!"   
  
Naraku just chuckled, "My, my, picked up some language from Inuyasha I see."  
  
"I picked up more than that!" she shouted walking up the steps to his throne. She stopped directly infront of Naraku as the Dragon creature scuttled by her ankles, "Now let me go or I'll show you the otherside of your face!" She growled looking as vicious as humanely possible.   
  
Naraku just chuckled, "Dear me! How enjoyable, a Miko with intent to kill, bravo," he clapped his well manicured hands together once or twice. Kagome scowled at him.   
  
"Ah well I suppose you shall just have to be the bait then. After all I can't tell you! You'll bungle the entire scheme up," he muttered, noticing Kagome was not amused. He stroked his chin thinking and Kagome, unhappy with being ignored growled again. Naraku waved a hand to silence her and stood pushing her to the side.  
  
"Very well follow me." He walked off clearly expecting her to obey his command. She didn't immediately, but as the creatures around her slithered, dry scales rubbing against the bars and other sounds from nearby she finally took off after him...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Meanwhile at home Miroku rubbed his forehead, the old man really sucked at sutras.   
  
"How's this?" He held up one and Miroku took it, examining it.  
  
"Two lines are wrong and you forgot the ending kanji," he gave it back to the saddened old man and wondered what was happening to his friends now. They should have been home from the 'mall' Kagome had talked about by now and he was getting worried...  
  
----------------------------  
  
Shippou ran through the streets, his eyes filled with tears. They had taken away his Kagome and Inuyasha and he hadn;t been able to save him! All he could do now was go home and get Miroku. They had to save them! Shippou didn't want to think what would happen if they didn't...  
  
----------------------------  
  
Inuyasha shoved Hojo off his lap for the umpteenth time, too bored and used to it to even growl. Hojo slid around the room whimpering and wondering what would happen to them. Inuyasha glared at the boy as he slid by as the truck stopped and started again. Bored watching him whimper he glanced at his clawmarks on the walls. Damn titanium truck... Come to think of it where did they get this truck... Inuyasha continued to think as Hojo moaned about carsickness and rolled around somemore. Poor boys. Wait, Poor Kagome! She's the one with NARAKU!  
  
"Inuyashaaa?" Hojo asked in that annoying tone of his, and Inuyasha grabbed the back of his shirt to hold him still, "Why do you have dog ears?" the boy questioned. His normal grin gone making him seem rather deeply sad. Inuyasha yawned rolling the question through his head.  
  
"I'm a Hanyou," Hojo didn't look all that superised as he should have.   
  
"I should have guessed," Hojo said almost worryingly calm. Inuyasha watched him quietly, letting the boy go where he returned to whimpering and sliding all over the place. Why wasn't he more suprised? What the hell was going on anyways...  
  
(A/N: Harharhar There we go chapter 5. I hope you all liked the surprise I didn't have in store when I started this fic. In fact I had planned for Kagome and Inuyasha being locked away and getting close while Hojo was drug away and murdered or something. In Fact Naraku wasn't even going to possibly touch on this fiction. Anyways, What will happen to dearest Kagome? WTF is going on in that evil mind of Naraku's? What will happen with the whole Matchmakers/Hojo/Inuyasha scenerio? What will Hojo do know that he knows about Inuyasha's hanyouness?! Damn more questions to answer. See ya later guys, the nut house is having a special on Peanuts today and I want some salted unshelled ones! Now wait for more like a good minion. 'flitters off') 


	6. In Which Hojo and Inu go across town!

(A/N: Yo guys! -'tosses peanuts to everyone'-I'm home and the fic is really starting to get a plot! Here's to more wacky adventures! -'more peanut tossing'-)

* * *

Kagome sat quietly in a comfy chair across from Naraku's desk. She was slightly stunned that demon like him could own a corporate office in the middle of town. Naraku eyed her over his crossed hands, amused at her reaction. He sighed and leaned back into his chair putting his boots on his desk.  
  
""I've been thinking about whether or not I should tell you this before Inuyasha comes and murders me. The safest route of action was to tell Inuyasha by himself, and not you. But, I suppose the timeline can take a hit for the team," He leaned forward locking Kagome in his steely gaze, "I'll tell you only the basic facts, and fill in the rest when Inuyasha arrives to save you, as is inevitable. If you go back to Inuyasha's time, it will be your death. If you don't Kikyo will destroy everything."  
  
Kagome stared for a moment before Naraku called in for some tea from a rather familiar sounding secretary.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled back a bit when comprehension dawned in Hojo's dull little eyes. Inuyasha's mouth pulled up in a disgusted sneer.  
  
"Inuyasha? I was supposed to.. I.. INUYASHA!" Hojo leapt to his feet and was thrown into the front of the truck as it slammed on it's brakes. He rubbed his head and stared at Inuyasha again, this time from the floor of their cell.  
  
"You were what?" Inuyasha prompted, not liking this situation at all.  
  
"I was supposed to capture you and bring you to The Master," Hojo spoke his words carefully, unwilling to let Inuyasha know who this 'Master' was. Inuyasha scoffed, doubting this human had any-hey wait, he didn't smell human anymore. Inuyasha took a great whiff and realized the trickery that was in place. Hojo was really a little demon, which covered itself in skin she created from natural items like sticks and moss.  
  
"I knew I hated you for a reason," Inuyasha muttered, eyeing the boy. No use in killing him now he thought, if he did he'd be stuck with a corpse and a bloody mess until the kidnappers decided to let the pair go. Speaking of which the van demon was starting to sputter and slow, as if it was getting tired and hungry.  
  
Slowly the van stopped, with just enough Gas to get to Eri's house. The Three girls decided this place was as good as any to release the captives and pulled over. One of them scampered out of the front door and unlocked the back, sliding it open. She peered inside but all she saw was darkness. So she dashed back to the other girls and slammed the door.  
  
Ayume hit the pedal to the metal taking off at high speeds and making Inuyasha and Hojo roll out of the back and onto the pavement. Clearly hoping Inuyasha would protect Kagome so that their relationship would be stronger. In reality Inuyasha used Hojo as a shield to protect himself from the grave land tar of the city street.  
  
Inuyasha scampered free of Hojo, the boy himself groaning and finally standing up to face Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, whatever happened to Kagome?" Inuyasha gaped at Hojo, Kagome? Oh my God. He took off in a blur of red leaving a unbuckle Hojo in his wake to catch a bus. Kagome, oh Geez how could he have forgotten about her? He darted through the city for a bit before slowly realizing, he hadn't a clue where he was, what he was doing, and that he was dashing demon-like through a highly populated, demon hating city. Oh holy steaming piles of crap.  
  
Dropping to the pavement he noticed he was getting some stares, he paused, thinking of a good lie.. Remembering a documentary he'd seen last night on the making of a movie, he yelled out to invisible people.  
  
"Kay guys great take! "and trotted off towards where he scented Hojo, after all his "Master" had Kagome. Ah flawed reasoning, only not-so-flawed when it turns out he's actually right. He found Hojo on some bus, and got on dragging him violently off to the amusement of several small children and a horrorstricken mother.  
  
"Where is she," Inuyasha growled, his voice grated as he bared his teeth. Hojo shrugged the old grin plastered across his face had obviously come back after escaping the moving prison. Inuyasha eased his grip and Hojo pulled completely away, fixing his clothing and honing in on every minute detail. Inuyasha hit him upside the head.  
  
"Take me to your Master NOW," Inu growled.  
  
Hojo blinked, "Uh, if you wanted to go there. Why'd you pull me off the bus?" Inuyasha blinked realizing his fatal mistake and looked up to watch the bus chug around a far corner and out of sight. He looked back down at the grinning fool and groaned.  
  
"I'm not giving you a ride," he muttered palming his face.  
  
"Then we walk," and so they did.

* * *

Naraku glanced at the clock on the wall sipping the tea a surprising secretary had brought. Kagome was so stunned by Sesshoumaru's appearance, and his really cute short hair, that she sipped the drink her worst enemy gave her. Well that was smart. She's lucky this Naraku doesn't want to kill her, so far that she knows.  
  
At a sigh from Naraku, Kagome looked up at the clock too. What was taking Inuyasha so long?! He should have saved her, beaten Naraku, and his Brother, and taken her home! Both Naraku and Kagome groaned rubbing their eyes at the same time. That was when the door burst open.  
  
Inuyasha stood there, looking vicious in his jeans and red t-shirt. In one hand he held Hojo up by his shirt. The poor boy... demon... whatever, looked pitiful, tiredout, and ready to glomp his master. Ah this boy was not blessed with a brain. Naraku's eyebrow raised as Inuyasha threw Hojo into the room and eyed Naraku, not acting surprised in the least.  
  
"Why, was my brother down there. With short hair," he managed to grind out, showing that he wasn't surprised because he was currently in shock. Naraku airily waved a hand.  
  
"He's my secretary, now We have important matters to discuss," He looked pointedly at Kagome, who under a prearranged, arrangement, managed to get Hojo out of the room leaving those two alone. Inuyasha ignored the fact that his Kagome just left with a demon, and settled down in a chair staring at Naraku who started the story of what they needed to do.  
  
Inuyasha's stunned silence didn't last long, "YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT?!"  
  
Even from downstairs Kagome, Hojo and Sesshoumaru winced.

* * *

(AN: HA! There's another chapter! Yes soon this whole thing will come to a close because I have a GENERAL PLOT! FEAR DAMNIT! Er yes anyways, I hop you enjoyed this so review review review! And Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Miroku and Shippou... They'll pop up next chapter if things go as planned. Enjoy!) 


End file.
